Merry Christmas The Musical
by HappyKatcha
Summary: For the spirit of the season! Just hope you all enjoy this little musical. Have a Merry Christmas!
1. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I spent almost 3 hours typing this whole thing up... so you better be nice and review... whether it be bad or good... i dont care! review!!! RNR!!!!! NOW!! (or after you read it would be fine...) Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: It's Christmas, so I'll be nice. I dont own any of the Gundam people. And I dont own any of the songs, either.  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
HappyKatcha: *walks on stage, in flashy clothing, with a big grin* Hello everyone! And welcome to MERRY CHRISTMAS- THE MUSICAL!! So, lemme introduce everyone first! Heero Yuy!  
  
Heero: *from backstage* I refuse to go out dressed like this... *falls onto stage, wearing an elf outfit* I feel so demoted...  
  
Katcha: Duo Maxwell!  
  
Duo: *hops onstage, wearing almost the exactly same outfit* Hi everyone! *big grin*  
  
Katcha: Trowa Barton!   
  
Trowa: *walks onstage, same outfit, a smirk on his face* Hello *wave*  
  
Katcha: Quatre Raberba Winner!  
  
Quatre: *skips out in his little outfit, grinning* Hello!  
  
Katcha: And last, but never least, Chang Wufei!  
  
Wufei: *stands backstage* No, no, no, no. *gets shoved onstage* Ow! I demand to know who did that!!  
  
Katcha: These are our stars! Now wait a couple minutes and we'll start with the show! See ya! *wave, walks off stage*  
  
GW boys: *follow*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Music starts playing, whole orchestra, stage still dark. Suddenly, there is a scuffle backstage, harsh whispers about how much he'll be paid, then light shines on Heero, standing in his elf outfit, with fake snow falling around him  
  
Heero:   
_  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
With the kids jingle-belling  
And everyobe telling you  
Be of good cheer  
It's the most wonderful time of the year...  
_  
*starts walking around the stage*  
_  
It's the hap-happiest season of all  
With tose holiday greetings  
And great happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap-happiest season of all...  
  
*_actually has emotion in his singing, sounds like he's actually enjoying this... he starts walking around to certain people on stage who are holding boxes and pretending to sing*  
_  
There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallos for roasting  
And caroling out in the snow.  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories  
Of Christmases long, long ago...  
_  
*stops, turns towards the audience*  
_  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistletoe-ing  
And hearts will be glowing   
When loved ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year...  
_  
*starts walking around again*_  
  
There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for roasting  
And caroling out in the snow.  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories  
Of Christmases long, long ago...  
_  
*stops again*  
_  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistletoe-ing  
And hearts will be glowing   
When loved ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year..._  
_It's the most wonderful time_  
_It's the most wonderful time_  
_It's the most wonderful time of the year..._  
  
*stops singing and sighs, relieved to be done*  
  
Music stops, stage goes black, curtain closes  
  
  
  



	2. Winter Wonderland

  
  
  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
  
  
Authors Note: This is for those who enjoyed chapter one, or for those who just wanted to see duo, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the first chapter, lol.  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
----------------------------------------  
  
Katcha: *skips out onstage* Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the first part, because this one if even better! But enough talking, heres some singing... enjoy!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Winter Wonderland  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lights come on, to a scene of a meadow and trees around it  
  
Duo:   
  
*starts walking very slowly, hands in pockets, with a winter coat on, gloves and a tuque and scarf, singing slowly at first, head down*  
_  
Over the ground lies a mantel of white  
A heaven of diamonds  
Shine down through the night  
Two hearts are thrilling   
In spite of the chilling weather  
  
*_looks up, happy, takes hands out of pockets as a girl skips out and takes hold of his hand, they walk along the row of trees, bells start ringing*  
  
_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
  
_*walks to a tree, with the girl, that has a bird on it*  
  
_Gone away is the bluebird  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song as we go along  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
  
_*walks into the meadow area*  
  
_In the meadow, we can build a snowman  
And pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say, are you married, and we'll say, no man  
But you can do the job when you're in town.  
  
_*looks at the girl, who smiles happily, as there walk to a snowman*  
  
_Later on we'll conspire  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid the plans that we made  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  
  
_*the two start walking around the stage again*_  
_  
_In the meadow, we can build a snowman  
And pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say, are you married, and we'll say, no man  
But you can do the job when you're in town._  
  
*grins at the audience, and then at the girl*  
  
_Later on we'll conspire  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid the plans that we made  
Walking in a winter wonderland._  
  
*smiles at the girl, then music stops*  
  
Stage goes dark  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Let It Snow

  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
  
  
Authors Note: Chapter 3! Be amazed!!  
  
Disclaimer: *yawns* disclaimer is stupid...  
  
---------------------------------------  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
---------------------------------------  
  
Katcha: Welcome back everyone! Yes! This is it! The third performance! By your favourite guy, Trowa Barton! Hit it, boys  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Let It Snow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Orchestra starts, then a small choir starts, the lights are off, then...  
  
  
Trowa:   
  
*lights pop on to him, with all white on, snow falling all around him, a white hat and scarf on, him a smile on his face*  
  
_The weather outside is frightul  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!  
  
_*looks out a fake window, to fake snow falling down out there too*_  
  
Well, it doesn't show signs of stopping   
But we've got some corn for popping  
And the lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!  
  
_*turns towards the audience and walks around the stage, slowly, catching fake snow in his hands*  
  
_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I hate going out in the storm  
But as long as you hold me tight  
Oh, all the way home I'll be warm!  
  
_*stops a closes eyes, facing face to the ceiling*  
  
_The fire is slowly dying  
But my dear, we're still goodbye-ing  
And as long are you love me so  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!  
  
*_opens his eyes and looks out to the audience*  
  
_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I hate going out in the storm  
But as long as you hold me tight  
Oh, all the way home I'll be warm!  
_  
*starts spinning, arms out*  
  
_The fire is slowly dying  
But my dear, we're still goodbye-ing  
And as long are you love me so  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!  
Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow!_  
  
*stops and has arms help out and face towards the ceiling*  
  
Lights go out  
  
  
  
  



	4. Sleigh Ride

  
  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
  
  
Authors Note: This is my favourite chapter! You better like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything, dammit!  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
Katcha: Everyone! This is one of the best parts! And it's almost over, so like it! Hit it, boys! *giggles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sleigh Ride  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stage lights go on to a scene of a sleigh in the middle, with snow on the ground and falling  
  
Quatre:  
  
*dances out from backstage, with a girl attached to his hand, him wearing red and green and white, and a happy grin*  
  
_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring-ting-tingling too  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you  
Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling yoo-hoo  
Come on it's lovely weather   
For a sleigh ride together with you!  
  
_*skips up to the sleigh, helps the girl up, and hops it and takes the reigns*  
  
_Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up let's go  
Let's look at the show  
We're riding in the winterland of snow  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up it's grand  
Just holding your hand   
We're gliding along with the songs   
Of the wintry wonderland  
  
*_puts an arm around the girl, and she snuggles closer*  
  
_Our cheeks are nice and rosy  
And comfy cozy are we  
We're snuggling close together   
Like two birds of a feather should be  
Let's take the road before us  
And sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you  
  
*_gets out, helps the girl out, and they start walking around stage together*  
  
_There's a birthday party   
At the house of farmer Gray  
It'll be the perfect ending  
To the perfect day  
We'll be singing the songs  
We love to sing  
Without a single stop  
At the fireplace where  
We'll watch the chestnuts pop  
  
_*stops, and looks at the girl*  
  
_There's a happy feeling  
Nothing in the world can buy  
When they pass around the coffee  
And the pumpkin pie  
It'll nearly be like picture point  
By Currier and Ives  
These wonderful things are the things  
We remember all through our lives  
  
_*starts dancing around with the girld on stage*  
  
_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling  
Ring-ting-tingling too  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you  
Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling yoo-hoo  
Come on it's lovely weather   
For a sleigh ride together with you!  
  
_*stops dancing, and stops singing, smiling*  
  
Lights fade out, music fades out_  
  
_  
  
  
  



	5. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
  
Authors Note: Its almost done... *phew*  
  
Disclaimer: Its almost done! Stop bothering me!  
  
  
------------------------------------------  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
------------------------------------------  
  
Katcha: Welcome to the last single performance! By your favourite guy, Wufei Chang! Lets go, goys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Music starts, lights turn on, a tree is in the middle of the stage, and a few boxes are around it  
  
Wufei:   
*actually looks happy, in a nice black and white outfit*  
  
_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop  
  
_*starts walking around the tree, hanging some ornaments*  
  
_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some carolling  
  
*_picks up a box and shakes it*_  
  
You will get a sentimentel feeling  
When you hear  
The voices singing, lets be jolly!  
Deck the Hall with boughs of holly!  
  
_*starts putting ornaments on the tree again*  
  
_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old-fashion way  
  
*_watches as other people come out and start dancing*_  
_  
_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some carolling_  
  
*wufei asks someone to dance, they say yes, they start dancing*  
  
_You will get a sentimentel feeling  
When you hear  
The voices singing, lets be jolly!  
Deck the Hall with boughs of holly!  
  
_*stops dancing, everyone leaves, he goes to decorate the tree again*  
  
_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old-fashion way!_  
  
*stops singing and stands in front of the tree*  
  
Lights go out  
  
  
  



	6. Another Christmas Song

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
  
  
Authors Note: The last chapter... I AM BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! PLEASE!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired... and tired of this... *grr*  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
Merry Christmas- The Musical  
---------------------------------------  
  
Katcha: We're almost done folks! This is the last performance! Hold tight, be happy, you can go to your normal lives soon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another Christmas Song  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nice orchestra music starts, and lights center on all 5 guys sitting on benches, all wearing white, with a black background behind them, all holding microphones  
  
Heero: *lifts his microphone*  
_  
Hope everybody's ringing on their own bell this fine mornin', yeah  
  
_Duo: *lifts his mocrophone*  
  
_Hope everyone's connected to that long distance phone.  
  
_Trowa: *lifts his microphone*  
  
_Old man is a mountain  
Old man is an island  
  
_Quatre: *lifts his microphone*  
  
_Old man is awaking, says he's gonna call, call all his children home  
  
_Wufei: *lifts his microphone*  
  
_Hope everyone is dancing to their own drum this fine mornin', yeah  
  
_Heero: _The beat of distant Africa or a pole far away  
  
_Duo: _Old man is calling for his supper  
Old man is calling for his whiskey  
  
_Trowa: _Old man is callin' for his sons and daughters  
Callin', callin' all his children 'round.  
  
_Quatre: _Sharp ears have tuned in to the drones and chanters warming  
  
_Wufei: _Them blowin' out some headlamps somewhere in your memory  
  
_Heero: _Everyone is from somewhere  
Even if you've never been there  
  
_Duo: _So take a minute to remember a part of you that might be the old man callin' now  
  
_Trowa: _How many wars you're fighting out there this winter mornin', yeah  
  
_All: _Maybe it's always time for Another Christmas Song!  
  
_ light centers on Quatre and Wufei  
  
Quatre and Wufei:   
_  
Old man is asleep now  
He's got a part he needs to keep now  
Dreaming of his sons and his daughters  
Proving, yeah, proving that the blood is strong...  
  
_Light fades off


End file.
